Silent Whispers
by Midnighstar
Summary: After being alone without her love, Rin begins to think about him…all over again. Oneshotsongfic. Kinda cheesey but plz read it!


Silent Whispers

Summery: After being alone without her love, Rin begins to think about him…all over again.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Text in bold is the past**

_Text in italic are lyrics

* * *

_

Rin stared up at the sky.

She was thinking of _him_ again…the man who took her heart. The man who made her feel that she was the only one on this earth. The man who tried to be apart of her life in the most intimate way. She closed her eyes and he was there. She breathed and he was apart of her. Everything she did reminded her of him. She should hate him for leaving her behind in this life.

She prayed to the Buddha to let him stay in this life, on this earth, with her. But her prayers were unanswered.

However when she thought of him…the horrible pain through her heart subsided and became a light throb. She was shocked when realization hit her.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods, let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

She sadly began to remember the first time they met. She had been kidnapped by Kagura and was kept watch over by him. She was given a memory when they were running through the barley, their laughter echoed among the trees and she was the most happiest girl alive in Japan. She remembered their kiss. Their first 'time' and everything.

Her hand went to her breast where the pendent he had given her was sitting. It had their names engraved into it. She always imagined life with him. He would stand tall and proud as her husband and the same with her as his wife.

She never imagined she'd cry over him day in and day out. All of those memories came crashing into sharply her like a samurai sword. No matter what she'll keep him close to her heart.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

She'll never forget that day when he went off to war.

--------------------

"**Rin, I'm sorry…but your lord needs my service and I'll gladly give it to him."**

"**But, what if you get killed!" she asked desperately.**

"**Then I die…but I'll die with honor. Rin listen to me, if the battle goes ill you _must_ promise me you'll go on. I don't want you being held down with me. Be happy. Be free." he told her as he held her. **

"**Oh Kohaku…are you blind? I could never go on without you because you're the only one who understands me save for Sesshomaru-sama. Please I beg you. Don't go through with this."**

"**Rin…promise me."**

"**I…_I promise_." she said as she shut her eyes as if wishing she was somewhere else other than hear. **

"**Good now I have to go before they get tired of waiting." and with that he was off.**

**-------------------**

She'll also never forget them dragging his body home in order to give him a proper burial. She never knew her eyes held so many tears. She thought for sure that she'd run out but they just kept on coming. Sesshomaru-sama was weary during the service as well…he failed his ward once again. He couldn't bring somebody back to life for the third time.

She tried so **hard** to keep to her promise. But she couldn't. He was the only one worthy enough for her love, support, attention, and trust…save for her Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin wished that Kohaku could let her know he was in peace and not still fighting in the afterlife.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

His warm and kind smile flashed before her eyes.

It was if he was with her right now…but she couldn't reach him.

Every time he smiled it was like she fell for him all over again. Before he went off to war she told him that she was with child. He had given her the most loving and caring of smiles she has been graced with to this day. However loosing her love caused stress on the frail human body and she lost her baby…a week after she lost her lover.

The only thing she held onto was the memories and his smile…but that couldn't be her only fuel anymore.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

She was ready to break down and cry. Kohaku was everything to her. Her world. Her soul. Her _life_. And if he wasn't alive then why should she be? She kept on lightly fingering the dagger at her side. Finally coming to terms with herself she pulled it out and cut her wrist ever so slightly enough to draw blood and for it to keep on bleeding. The bleeding was slow and painful…like his death. It was the least she could do after all he must've went through on the battlefield.

"Kohaku…" were her last uttered words.

_The silent whispers, silent tears

* * *

_

A/N: Ok this was my first Kohaku and Rin story. Please let me know what you think


End file.
